


Hungry for You

by firstadream1990



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Girl Penis, I definitely made stuff up, Knotting, Kryptonite, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lena, Omega Lena Luthor, Omega Verse, Pregnant Lena Luthor, Pregnant Sex, Science Fiction, Sorry if something doesn't make sense, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstadream1990/pseuds/firstadream1990
Summary: Lena and Kara are mated in every way but one: Kara refuses to give Lena a mate bite for fear of hurting her. What was once a mild inconvenience escalates into a desperate situation when Lena finds herself pregnant and plunged into a perpetual heat. Will Kara be able to overcome her demons and give into her biology before it's too late?AKAA thinly-veiled excuse for Alpha Kara & Omega Lena emotional smut. Sorry but also not sorry at all.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 55
Kudos: 814





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the story. I hope you enjoy it. Please note that my only link to the Supergirl universe is through A/B/O stories on this site, so please forgive me if I've gotten any details wrong. Happy reading! See you in the comments. :)

Lena wakes slowly and sighs. Kara is lying behind her with one arm slung across Lena’s hips in a possessive gesture that Lena absolutely doesn’t mind. She pushes her ass back into Kara’s crotch, sighing again when Kara’s rumbles behind her, one hand sliding up to cup Lena’s breast through her thin white t-shirt. 

“Mmm, you smell _so_ good.” Kara’s voice is sleepy and slightly disbelieving, like she’s not sure she isn’t still dreaming. Lena shivers slightly when Kara presses her nose to the curve of Lena’s neck before dragging her lips along the slope of her shoulder. “Do you always smell this good?”

Lena chuckles and turns in Kara’s arms, pushing her back against the mattress. “Are you saying I normally smell _bad?_ You better watch yourself, Danvers.”

Kara grins wolfishly and grips Lena’s hips as the smaller omega straddles the alpha’s lap, biting her lip as she grinds down against the bulge in Kara’s boxers. “You always smell delicious,” Kara tells her, already struggling to hold onto the thread of their conversation. 

Kara is almost always horny in the morning, especially when she wakes up next Lena, but this morning is a little ridiculous. She could come already and she hasn’t even gotten her boxers off. “Fuck, Lena, I’m…” 

Before Kara can finish her sentence, Lena lifts herself away from Kara’s body just enough to tug the alpha’s boxers down and out of the way. Then she settles back into her previous position, her pussy resting lightly against the underside of Kara’s shaft. 

Lena can’t help but moan at the exquisite sensation, so close to the penetration she woke up already craving. She knows this position will drive Kara insane, but she can’t help but pump her hips forward, gasping at the slick glide as her pussy lips part along Kara’s cock. When the head of Kara’s cock bumps against her clit, she whimpers and throws her head back, catapulting straight to the edge.

Beneath her, Kara is struggling not to take control of the situation. It would be so easy to roll Lena under her body, to sink her cock deep inside her omega and give her the release they both crave. But more than release, Kara craves the climb, craves the closeness that comes with bringing her omega as much pleasure as possible. 

“Does that feel good, honey?” Kara husks, gripping Lena’s hips just enough to encourage her movements, but not enough to lead the action. 

Lena bites her lip and nods, gliding up and down Kara’s cock without ever giving in to the temptation to sink down around the deliciously hard shaft. “ _God,_ I want you so much, Kara. It...hurts, almost.” 

“Let me go inside,” Kara pleads. “You know it’ll feel so good.”

Lena nods, reaching down to take hold of Kara’s cock and guide it to her entrance. As soon as the head pushes inside, Lena lets out a long moan of relief and pure, unadulterated pleasure. A second later, with Kara buried to the hilt, she comes. 

Kara groans at the feeling of Lena’s inner muscles milking her cock, making an already tight fit even tighter. There’s nothing like the feeling of being buried deep inside her omega. It’s better than flying between the stars on a cloudless night—an experience that was completely unrivaled before she met Lena. 

As Lena’s orgasm tapers off, Kara finally lets herself take charge. She gently flips Lena onto her back while still managing to keep her cock buried deep in her omega’s pussy. Lena grins up at her, reaching up to card her fingers through the blonde hair falling in curls across her gorgeous alpha’s face. 

“I woke up so hungry for you,” Lena tells her. As if to prove her point, she squeezes down around Kara’s cock, eliciting a gasp from them both. “I want you to come inside me.”

“I should get a condom,” Kara says, but her tone isn’t that convincing. She thrusts her hips forward, watching as Lena’s lids droop with pleasure. 

“I don’t think we need one.”

That makes Kara pause. She looks down into a set of mischievous green eyes. Her heart thuds with recognition before her brain starts to catch up. “Really?”

Lena nods. “I haven’t taken a test yet, but...I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant.”

The tears fill Kara’s eyes almost instantly. “Pregnant,” she whispers, her tone laced with awe. She leans down to press a gentle kiss to Lena’s lips. 

“Are you happy?” Lena asks, her throat tightening with a sudden swell of fear. 

Because of Kara’s powers, their relationship has taken a different trajectory than most alpha and omega pairings. At first, Kara was terrified of hurting Lena. She barely allowed them to kiss for fear of forgetting herself. Luckily, Lena, with the help of Alex, the world’s most patient older sister, came up with a Kryptonite bracelet that Kara could wear. It takes the edge off her powers just enough that she can let herself be with Lena without the risk of breaking bones. Kara has gotten into the habit of slipping on the bracelet whenever she’s with Lena, just to be safe. 

But no matter how many times both Lena and Alex have tried to convince Kara that she can’t hurt Lena when she’s wearing the bracelet, Kara is still scared to take the final step of mating: the bite.

In the history of alphas and omegas, Lena is pretty sure no one has put off a mate bite for as long as her and Kara. When alphas and omegas find their mates, the urge to bite is _powerful_. The bite is an intrinsic part of what allows society to function smoothly. An unmarked, mated omega is like an omega in perpetual heat. Without the unique biological union that goes along with mate bites, an omega’s pheromones remain equally enticing to every alpha out there—especially an alpha in rut. 

Lena has dealt with this unique dilemma using a combination of heat suppressants and old-fashioned perfume. Every once in a while a particularly forward alpha will approach her, but she’s always able to rebuff them. 

Every once in a while a rutting alpha will get close enough to Lena to leave a scent behind. The last time that happened Kara went _wild_ . Lena will never forget the way her alpha’s eyes darkened to almost black, the way she immediately lifted Lena into her arms and carried her to the bedroom to make it clear _exactly_ who Lena belonged to. Lena awoke the next morning feeling pleasantly sore, with a scattering of dark purple hickies across her chest. Yet even after being challenged by another alpha, Kara refused to bite Lena. 

Now Lena feels strangely alone in the world. She’s probably one of the only pregnant, mated omegas without a mate bite. She’s not sure how her body will respond. Even before she got pregnant, it was sometimes hard to manage her body’s undeniable need for that final joining. She can feel the very core of her being crying out to be completed, but at the same time, she can’t blame Kara for being scared. No matter how deeply Lena believes that Kara could never hurt her, she can’t force Kara to believe it, too. 

Kara’s eyes soften at Lena’s question. She kisses her again—longer this time, deeper, until Lena is squirming in her arms. “Of course I’m happy, my girl. I don’t think I could be any happier.”

Lena smiles and loops her arms around Kara’s neck, pulling the alpha even closer. “Come in me?” 

Kara’s hips jerk forward at the words and Lena knows that, just like that, her alpha is already halfway gone. “You feel so fucking good, Lena. I don’t think I can hold it much longer…”

Lena nods, her hips rising to meet each of Kara’s thrusts. “Don’t hold back. I want to feel you come deep inside me.”

Kara lets out a shout, her whole body shuddering as she releases deep inside her omega. In the midst of her orgasm, she bends down and sucks on Lena’s neck, nipping just hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin. A second orgasm ripples through Lena at the sensation, but even as the pleasure washes over her body, she can’t help but crave that final bite. She pulls back just enough to meet Kara’s eyes. “I want you to bite me, Kara. I want it so badly.”

Kara groans, true pain flashing across her face. Lena can tell Kara wants it just as badly as she does. “I can’t, Lena, I’m sorry. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Lena lets out a sob that quickly trails off into a moan when she feels Kara’s knot forming at the base of her cock. She pulls on Kara’s hips, encouraging the alpha to bury her knot inside her. “ _Kara…_ ”

Kara huffs impatiently, gradually thrusting her hips forward until Lena’s pussy opens enough for her knot to pop inside, locking them together. Kara groans, feeling herself release again when Lena’s pussy closes around her knot. 

They lie there together for long moments, both trying to catch their breath. When her brain kicks back online, Kara gently reverses their positions so Lena can relax against her chest while they wait for Kara’s knot to go down. 

“You know I _want_ to bite you, don’t you?” Kara asks.

Lena nods, trying to gulp down this fierce need that’s bubbling inside her. “I know. I just…”

“What is it?” Kara probes gently. 

Lena lets out a long sigh and settles her head against Kara’s broad chest, directly over the spot where that iconic ‘S’ usually rests. The minute she fell in love with Kara, Lena knew her life would be different. She would be the mate of Supergirl. She just never imagined that ‘different’ would mean being a mated omega without a mate bite. 

“Nothing,” Lena finally says. Her body feels sated for the moment, but she can feel the heat still brewing in her belly. “It’ll be okay,” she assures Kara, but she’s not sure how long she’ll be able to last without a bite. It’s pretty clear what her body is demanding, but Lena isn’t sure Kara will ever be ready to give her what she needs. The thought makes Lena shiver, a sudden ache pulsing through her abdomen. 

But then she feels Kara’s hands resting against her back, fingers trailing down the curve of Lena’s spine. The touch is instantly soothing and Lena feels herself start to drift towards sleep. Maybe if she can just stay close to Kara during this pregnancy, her instincts will let her rest. 

Maybe.

**x**

It’s a little after 10 am when Kara feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulls it out, surprised to see Lena’s face lighting up her screen. She almost never hears from Lena during the work day. She answers immediately. “Hi, baby. How are you?”

“ _Kara…_ ” 

Kara sits up bolt upright at the sound of Lena’s voice, her body immediately going into overdrive. Lena sounds... _needy_. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Lena moans on the other end of the line, apparently beyond words at the moment. Kara shifts in her chair, her pants suddenly extremely tight. “ _I need you_ ,” Lena finally answers, gasping out the words on a rush of air. 

Kara doesn’t think about it. Within seconds she’s airborne, leaving her civilian clothes in a pile on the ground. She zips along, high above the streets, until L-Corp comes into view. She lands on the balcony outside Lena’s office and taps on the door. A moment later, Lena’s assistant appears behind the glass and quickly opens the door.

“Supergirl?” Her tone is surprised, and Kara doesn’t blame her. There’s usually a very obvious disaster brewing when Supergirl shows up. 

“Kara Danvers sent me to retrieve her mate who is...in distress.”

The assistant flushes pink and glances away from Kara’s face. “Oh. Yes. 

She’s...well she’s in the bathroom.”

Kara nods and moves into the room. Immediately, she’s assaulted with the overwhelming scent of an omega in the throws of heat. _Her_ omega. The assistant hurries out of the office, closing the door firmly behind her. Kara walks over to the private bathroom in the corner of the office and gently knocks on the door. Kara hears some shuffling and then the door opens, revealing a decidedly disheveled-looking Lena. 

Her face is flushed, her lips swollen and parted. Her face is framed by wisps of hair that escaped from her French twist. The top two buttons of her shirt are undone and Kara can see a sheen of sweat shimmering on her skin. 

Kara immediately pulls the overheated omega into her arms, trying to soothe her in any way that she can. Lena moans and presses against the alpha, her mouth open and searching against Kara’s neck. “Everything hurts,” Lena pants. “Please, Kara, make it go away.”

Kara lifts Lena into her arms, feeling the smaller woman shiver despite the burning heat pouring from her body. Kara can barely think straight, the cloud of pheromones driving her nearly insane. All she wants is to take Lena far away from everyone and make her come until she’s screaming Kara’s name. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Kara mutters. “Don’t worry, it’ll be okay.” 

She sits down at Lena’s desk with the trembling omega in her lap and pulls out her phone. Her sister picks up almost immediately. “What’s up?”

“Alex, I need your help.”

“Of course,” Alex says, her tone suddenly serious. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Lena.”

**x**

By the time Lena’s assistant lets Alex into the office, Kara is pretty sure Lena’s body temperature has risen by about five degrees. She’s feverish and shivering, hot to the touch, and Kara just calculated her heart rate at about 120 beats per minute (sometimes her super hearing comes in handy).

Alex pauses in the doorway, momentarily overcome by the stench of pheromones rapidly filling the room. Kara’s face is pleading. “Alex, you have to help her. I don’t know what’s going on. She’s burning up.”

Alex starts to move towards the desk where Kara is still sitting, but as soon as she takes a few steps forward, Kara snarls and pulls away, cradling Lena protectively in the cove of her body. 

Alex pauses and moves back into the doorway, eyeing Kara warily. It’s like a switch has been flipped and now Kara is more wolf than superhero. Kara’s normally sky blue eyes are near-black. A deep rumble, bordering on a growl, resonates in her chest the longer Alex stands in the room. 

Kara tracks Alex’s gaze like a predator as the DEO agent glances at her sister’s wrist, no doubt noting the fact that the Kryptonite bracelet is notably missing. In her haste to get to Lena as quickly as possible, Kara didn’t even think to grab the bracelet. 

Trying not to move a single muscle, Alex tries to reason with the edgy alpha. “Kara, if you want me to help her, I’m going to need to get a little closer.”

“She’s _mine_ ,” Kara growls, standing up from the desk chair and moving into the corner of the room, as far away from Alex as possible. 

“Yes, she is,” Alex says, her voice even and calm. “Kara, I’m not going to come any closer, but I need you to answer a question. Is Lena pregnant?”

Kara narrows her eyes at Alex, the warning growl still rolling around in her broad chest. “Yes,” she admits. “She is mine. The pups are _mine_.”

Alex lets out a long-suffering sigh and leans back against the door jamb, the sudden movement pulling a suspicious snarl from Kara’s throat. “You two are _such_ idiots, you know that?” The question is mostly rhetorical since Alex knows neither Kara nor Lena are in any position to engage in normal conversation. “You knocked her up, but you won’t bite her.”

For a split second, the possessive haze seems to clear from Kara’s eyes. “What does that have to do with anything?”

Alex sighs again. “I know you’re all hopped up on alpha rage hormones, but you’re also being _so dumb._ Lena’s body is going into overdrive trying to attract an alpha. Unmated pregnant omegas don’t do well, Kara. Their bodies go haywire trying to attract a mate. They plunge into an intense heat, their bodies pumping out huge quantities of pheromones—all in this last ditch effort to attract an alpha before their pups are born. That’s what Lena’s body is doing right now.”

“But _I_ am her mate,” Kara snarls. 

Alex holds back yet another sigh. She knows she has to take this conversation slowly. There’s something about hormonal alphas that make them incapable of processing details. “Kara,” she says, honing in on the one fact she thinks might break through the fog, “Lena is in danger. Your pups are in danger.”

Kara seems to wrestle with her inner alpha before managing to grind out two words: “Help her.”

Alex lets out a long breath and holds up her palms in a conciliatory gesture. “I don’t think I can. Breeding with her should help in the short term, but eventually, she’ll need a mate bite or she may lose the pups.”

A pure animal sound—wounded and raw—is ripped from Kara’s throat at this prospect. “No,” she barks. “I will protect her. I will keep her safe.”

With that, Kara pulls the still-dozing Lena tighter against her chest and disappears out the open door, into the night sky.


	2. PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again! I got such an awesome response to the first part of this story that I thought I'd surprise everyone with a quicker-than-usual update. Full disclosure: In the future, it will definitely be a bit longer between updates.

When Lena opens her eyes, Kara is leaning over her, pressing a damp cloth to her forehead. Quickly realizing she’s no longer in her office at L-Corp, Lena tries to sit up in bed but immediately groans in pain. “ _Oh,_ ” she cries out, clutching her stomach. “Kara, I...I think something is wrong.”

Lena leans back against the pillows again, panting as heat shoots through her veins, settling like a pool of fire in the pit of her stomach. She feels hot and achy and _empty_. “Kara,” she whines, reaching for the alpha who is still hovering above her. “I need you.”

“Shh,” Kara rumbles. “I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.”

Kara sits down on the bed and quickly pulls Lena onto her lap, encouraging the omega to straddle her thighs. Lena wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulders and presses hard against the alpha. “What is going on?” she asks breathlessly, tracing the strong muscles of Kara’s back and shoulders. “The last thing I remember is being in my office at L-Corp.”

Kara rumbles deep in her chest. All she can think about is being inside of Lena, of soothing the deep ache she can sense vibrating through her omega. But she knows she needs to tell Lena what’s going on. “You fell into a heat stupor and I called Alex.”

Lena leans back just enough to meet Kara’s eyes. “You did?”

Kara nods. “Yes. She came to your office. She says…” She trails off. It’s so hard for her to admit the truth, because the truth is that she _could_ fix Lena. She _could_ take away the pain. But she’s terrified. There are two options laid out before her and neither one is safe. “She says your hormones are going haywire because you’re a pregnant, mated omega without a mate bite.”

The look on Lena’s face tells Kara that her omega probably already deduced the root of the problem. She is a brilliant scientist after all. 

Lena reaches out and traces the lines of Kara’s face, suddenly infinitely tender even in the midst of the firestorm raging in her body. “Please don’t blame yourself.”

Kara’s eyes darken. “How can I not?” She moves her hand to Lena’s stomach, gently stroking. She pictures the life just taking root beneath the smooth skin, vulnerable and new—their pups. Hers and Lena’s. “I thought I was protecting you by not biting you, but now you’re in danger anyway. What good are my superpowers if I can’t keep you and our pups safe?”

“You wouldn’t hurt me. You couldn’t.”

Kara’s face twists at Lena’s assertion. “Imagine if you thought you could accidentally hurt me. And not just hurt me, but _kill me_. Imagine if you thought that just by loving me, just by fulfilling the demands of your biology, there was a chance that you could lose me. Would you do it?”

Lena tries to hold in the tears, but it’s a lost cause. Her body is wrecked, her emotions are all over the place. She doesn’t want to talk anymore. She just wants to feel her alpha deep inside her where she belongs. “Please, Kara, just fuck me,” she groans. 

Kara immediately leans up to capture Lena’s mouth in a bruising kiss. She wants to claim Lena in all the ways she can. Maybe it’ll be enough for now. 

Lena immediately parts her lips, sighing in pleasure when Kara strokes her tongue into her mouth before pulling back to nip at her bottom lip. “I want you so much, Lena.”

Lena quickly discards her t-shirt and underwear, before tugging Kara’s boxers down her hips. She settles back in Kara’s lap, whimpering when the head of Kara’s cock slides between her slick lips, bumping against her clit. Lena starts to rock her hips, already chasing relief. She can’t help it. Her whole body is on fire and Kara is the only one that can temper the flames. She reaches down and takes hold of Kara’s cock, pumping it slowly in her fist. The head is swollen, almost purple, and Lena feels her insides twist, a cloying emptiness blooming in her stomach. 

Kara can’t wait any longer. Her omega needs her. The pheromones pouring off of Lena have reached a fever pitch and Kara can’t form a coherent thought beyond _, Inside. Go inside._

Kara reaches between them and positions her cock at Lena’s entrance. When Lena feels the head teasing her opening, she immediately sinks down, bottoming out in one fluid motion. The pleasure immediately washes over her, like dipping her head under a warm stream of water. She goes still, her back arched, fingers curling possessively around Kara’s shoulders. 

Kara knows Lena is already on the verge of coming, but can tell she can’t quite get there. She reaches down and circles Lena’s clit, feeling the omega’s inner muscles clamp down and flutter around her impossibly hard cock. 

“ _Oh_ , Kara...I feel…” She opens her eyes and meets Kara’s equally dark gaze. “I don’t know if I can come.”

Kara growls softly and reverses their positions so that Lena is pinned beneath her body. “Yes, you can,” she says. 

She withdraws from Lena only to plunge her cock back in. As she begins to thrust, long and deep, Lena lifts her hips to meet each downward motion. Kara bows her head and swirls her tongue around a stiff pink nipple, sucking gently. Lena arches her back at the sensation, desperately grinding up into Kara’s cock. “It feels so good, but I—”

Suddenly, Kara goes still. Lena wails at the loss, her chest heaving, her eyes glazed. “Lena,” Kara rumbles, her voice impossibly deep and commanding. Her pupils are so wide her gaze is nearly black, and she stares down into her omega’s face. “You _will_ come for me. Because you are mine.”

Lena shudders beneath her as Kara’s words course through her body like an electrical current. “Yes, yes, I’m yours. Only yours.”

Kara starts to thrust again, but slowly, so that Lena can feel every slick glide, feel the way her cock rubs against her inner walls, coaxing her closer and closer to the edge. Kara can feel the walls of Lena’s pussy begin to flutter wildly, constricting her already constricted cock. Kara is on the verge of coming, but she won’t let go before bringing Lena the relief she needs. 

Lena is practically sobbing. She can practically _taste_ the orgasm hovering just out of reach. She’s frustrated and desperate and all she wants is to feel Kara’s teeth sinking into her neck, claiming her— _finally_. “I just want your bite. That’s all I want, please, Kara—”

Kara bends down and trails her lips along Lena’s exposed neck, feeling the omega shiver violently at the barest touch. She won’t break the skin, she just _can’t_ , but she does take Lena’s neck between her teeth, pressing down until she feels the omega go limp. Kara rumbles in satisfaction at the display of complete submission.

The almost-bite is not what she needs, but it’s just enough to send Lena spiraling into release. She lets out a long cry, her body arching tight as a bow, vibrating like a plucked string. Lena’s pussy clamps down like a vice around Kara’s cock and the alpha can’t help but follow Lena into release. With one last thrust, she buries her rapidly swelling knot deep inside her omega, and comes with a shout that borders on a roar. 

The relief is sweet and overwhelming. Kara collapses on top of Lena, but immediately moves to shift her weight off the smaller omega. But Lena is having none of that. She wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and pulls her down into a deep, wet kiss that leaves them both gasping. 

“Thank you,” Lena murmurs, her eyelids already drooping. She feels full and satisfied and for the first time in hours, the ache and fire in her belly have faded into the background. She’s exhausted, and all she wants to do now is fall asleep in the protective circle of her alpha’s arms. “Don’t leave me,” she breathes, utterly spent and vulnerable, her eyes closed.

“Never,” Kara returns, but her omega is already asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think and if you like the direction this story is headed. A couple people have asked if I take prompts and the answer is yes! Feel free to comment or message me with Kara/Lena A/B/O prompts.


	3. PART 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone seems to be enjoying this story so far! I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I really tried to get in the head of Kara and consider what it would feel like to be truly scared you could hurt, or even kill, the woman you love just by fulfilling your biological imperative. A pretty brutal conundrum, if you ask me.

It turns out that Kara truly  _ can’t _ let Lena out of her sight for more than an hour or so—and even that is pushing it. Without her alpha’s pheromones in close proximity, constantly tempering the effects of her endless heat, Lena’s hormones spike to dangerous levels; her heart rate becomes elevated, her body temperature skyrockets, and within a couple of hours, Lena is on the verge of what Kara describes as a heat stupor; Lena’s body seems to shut down in response to the onslaught of uncontrolled hormones. 

Kara is wracked with guilt that she can’t do more to help Lena. She can’t let go of the nightmare scenario that in the midst of biting Lena, she will lose all control and go too far. To cause her mate’s death would be the end of Kara, the end of Supergirl. The mere thought is enough to keep her up at night, fretting over the omega dozing beside her. 

At eight weeks along, Lena still isn’t showing, but when Kara focuses and listens carefully, she can hear the flutter of two distinct heartbeats. She lies awake at night, alternately listening to Lena breathe and “tuning in” (as Kara likes to call it) to their pups. 

In the last week, Lena has started to wake up in the middle of the night, flushed and needy, begging Kara to  _ please, just fuck me _ . Kara is always ready to oblige, but each time she coaxes Lena to climax, each time she knots her and comes deep inside her womb, the act seems to be less and less fulfilling for Lena. Kara can tell that even though it feels good, it’s not what Lena needs. 

Kara wakes up one morning and finds Lena in the bathroom, hunched over the sink, flushed and panting. Kara immediately rushes to her side. “What’s wrong?” 

Lena’s pheromones are thick in the air and Kara immediately feels herself harden, the urge to take Lena rushing through her like a surge of adrenaline. 

Lena lets out a sound that’s somewhere between a whimper and a moan. She turns into Kara; presses her face into the alpha’s neck; dips her fingers beneath the waistband of her boxers. She can never seem to get close enough. She breathes Kara’s smell deep into her lungs, and the sharp heat spiking in her depths softens slightly. 

Kara groans. Her body ignites with each touch of Lena’s mouth along her collarbone, each swipe of her fingers against sensitive skin. “Lena,” she rumbles, her hands closing possessively around the omega’s hips, pulling her almost roughly against her body. She bows her head and sucks on Lena’s neck, all but growling when Lena arches in her arms, crying out at the sensation.

“Tell me why you’re scared.”

Lena’s command isn’t what Kara was expecting. Kara lifts her head and meets the forest-green eyes that have darkened to near-black. “Do we need to talk about that now?” Kara mutters. She lifts her hands to cup Lena’s breasts, her thumbs brushing over the stiff peaks. 

Lena immediately throws her head back, lifting into the touch. When Kara gently squeezes her painfully hard nipples, Lena feels a pulse of pleasure streak through her, warmth pooling in her belly. “God, that feels so fucking good.”

“You’re even more sensitive now,” Kara says, an obvious note of pride in her voice that makes Lena clench deep inside. Kara lightly plucks at her nipples, over and over, until Lena sags against her. Everything feels so good, but nothing ever seems to be enough. Lena wants, mindlessly, from the moment she wakes up in the morning to the moment she finally manages to fall asleep at night. She craves Kara on top of her, over her, pushing inside of her. But even more than that she craves the completion of Kara’s bite.

“We’re still talking about this, you know,” Lena informs Kara when she’s able to catch her breath.

She pushes away from Kara, smiling as the alpha growls at being denied. “Mine,” Kara says, trying to press close again. She attempts to box Lena in against the sink but the omega winks and ducks under her arm.

Lena moves out of the bathroom, back towards their bed. She glances over her shoulder, smiling at her dumbstruck alpha, confused and grumpy that Lena is now so far away. 

Lena’s skin is still ablaze from wanting; the deep thrumming of desire remains in her bones; her very blood calls out to Kara. But being wanted like this feels  _ so good _ . And being wanted by Kara...it makes the very atoms of her body sing. 

“Of course I’m yours,” Lena says, climbing onto the bed and beckoning for her befuddled alpha to join her. 

Kara immediately clambers onto the mattress and pins Lena against the sheets. She kisses her mouth, nips at her earlobe, lets her body press down into her omega, fitting perfectly into all her parts and places. She wants Lena to think of nothing else but her. She wants her omega’s full attention. 

But Lena has other plans. She gently pushes at Kara’s chest, smiling when the alpha immediately props herself up on her elbows so that she can look down into Lena’s face. Even on the verge of staking her claim, Kara is still as sensitive as ever to Lena’s signals. 

Lena reaches up and traces her fingertips over Kara’s handsome face. “What are you scared of, my love?”

“Hurting you.” Kara’s voice is deep and rough and Lena knows she’s in the throws of a near-rut. She can practically taste Kara’s possessive and dominating energy as her alpha’s pheromones fill her nose and coat her tongue. But she has to stay focused for just a few more minutes.

Lena strokes Kara’s chest, unconsciously tracing the shape of an S on her alpha’s skin. “What makes you think the kryptonite bracelet won’t work?”

Kara’s eyes roam over Lena’s face, her gaze palpably hungry with a dash of proprietary thrown in. “You make me too strong.”

Lena frowns, struggling with Kara’s logic. “Too strong?”

Kara looks away and Lena is startled to recognize something like shame painting the alpha’s features. “The very first night I wore the bracelet...I hurt you.”

Lena frowns. “You mean my wrist?”

Kara nods, her eyes filling with tears. “I  _ sprained _ your wrist, Lena. I could’ve broken your arm—or worse.”

Lena shakes her head. “But you didn’t. You couldn’t.”

“I  _ could! _ ” Kara sits up abruptly, severing their connection, and Lena instantly misses her. The flames that had been tempered to a warm glow by Kara’s skin against hers now streak through her body in full force. She moans softly as a sharp pain slices through her abdomen.

“Kara,” she pants, reaching for the alpha. “Please...we can keep talking, but…” She squeezes her eyes shut, trying and failing to hold in another moan as heat races up and down her spine. She feels like her nerve endings have been set ablaze. “I need you to hold me.”

Even in her agonized, confused state, Kara can’t deny Lena such a simple request. Especially when Kara’s instincts are screaming for her to get as close as possible to her beautiful mate. She immediately moves over Lena again, pressing her body against hers, pinning her to the mattress. 

Lena arches into her. She wraps her arms around Kara’s neck and closes the space between their lips, whimpering as Kara’s familiar taste washes over her tongue. Kara kisses her for what feels like years. It’s everything Lena wants and yet still not enough. 

“I was thinking about biting you,” Kara says when they finally pull apart for air. “When I sprained your wrist, that’s where my brain was. I was more focused on claiming you than keeping you safe.”

Lena instinctively understands Kara’s internal struggle. Her beautiful, strong, noble alpha is being torn in two directions, convinced that her very being is at odds with itself. Her instincts tell her to sink her teeth in her mate’s neck, but her super power makes that urge feel dangerous, the difference between life or death. Kara is scared of her own strength, scared of what her biology is pushing her to do. 

“Kara, look at me,” Lena murmurs. Kara’s distress forces the cloying heat inside her to subside. Kara is her mate, and she needs her. As Kara stares into her eyes, Lena consciously slows her breathing, feeling her own energy shift from urgent to soothing in an attempt to ease the anxiety rolling off her mate. “I understand that you’re scared,” Lena murmurs. She runs her hands over Kara’s shoulders, down her muscled arms. “But I know that we were made for each other, and you won’t hurt me—not in the way you fear. I won’t break.”

“If I lose you…If I lose our pups…” Kara squeezes her eyes shut. She can’t even finish the thought. She kisses Lena again, but softly this time. She wants Lena to know that beyond biology, beyond instincts—she is loved. 

Lena reaches for Kara’s hand and presses it to her stomach. “You won’t lose us. But I need this, Kara.  _ We  _ need this.”

Kara sweeps her thumb across Lena’s skin, picturing the life that lies just beneath the surface—so fragile and yet already strong enough to change Kara’s entire world and fill her whole heart. “I love you so much. I just want to keep you safe.” 

Lena reaches for Kara. “You do. You always do.” She tilts her head back, exposing the smooth expanse of her neck to her alpha. “Bite me, Kara. Show everyone that I belong to you. That these are your pups.” 

Kara snarls, a sudden surge in her hormones making her vision narrow until all she can see is Lena’s neck, all she can think is  _ mine _ and  _ bite _ . “My mate. Mine.”

“Yes, yes.” Lena squirms under Kara’s weight and finds herself pinned. “Bite me.”

Kara licks Lena’s neck, rumbling deep in her chest. She pins Lena’s arms above her head, fingers tightening around her wrists. She can’t fight her instincts anymore, doesn’t want to. When Lena lets out another whimper of pure, unrelenting need, Kara can’t wait anymore. Her mind goes blank and when she comes to, her teeth are buried in her omega’s neck and Lena has gone limp in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a cliff-hanger. Couldn't help myself. I'll be back - don't worry! In the meantime, let me know what you think!


End file.
